


A Beautiful Man

by MKwitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Trans, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kayana is trans (ftm), but still dresses the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Man

He carefully slipped into his binder. It had taken some getting used to, but he was fine with it now. He pulled on the silky top next. After that was his skirt, and finally his stockings. He was almost ready for the day, there was just one finishing touch that needed to be done.  
He took out his favorite tube of green lipstick, and slowly applied it in front of the mirror, savoring the feel of it across his lips. There! He was perfect! He twirled in front of the mirror, pleased with his appearance.  
Not many people had understood his predicament. Most had just thought nothing had changed. After all, he looked the same, acted the same, the only real difference was the smaller breasts.  
Some had understood the trans part, but not the cross-dressing part. They wanted to ‘help’ him by making him wear men’s clothes. But it just didn’t feel right. None of the clothes made him feel so special, so pretty! It was downright frustrating!  
Finally, he found someone to confide in. someone to listen, who understood. So of course he had to make her his matesprit. She was perfect in every way possible.  
Speaking of which, his matesprit had finally decided to make in appearance in his room. Opening the door quietly, she padded softly into the room and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
“Good morning, Kanaya” She whispered, his name coming from her lips sounding like something treasured, revered. “You look good today. You make such a beautiful man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based vaguely on myself, except for the having a girlfriend part.


End file.
